The Operation
by La Belle De Nuit
Summary: Lily finally realises her feelings for james...rated for smuttiness in later chapters.
1. Realisation

If one were to ask most members of the population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about Lily Evans the answers would be pretty repetitive. An extremely intelligent and attractive muggle-born witch, Lily is best known for her role as the Head Girl of the school…and the fact that she is the heartthrob of extremely handsome and popular Head Boy, James Potter. What people wouldn't tell you is that Miss Lily Evans is secretly in love with James Potter. The reason people wouldn't tell you this is because nobody knows it, not even Lily Evans herself…or at least, she didn't know it.

It happened quite suddenly really…Lily was sitting in bed one morning thinking about what she would like for breakfast and it just hit her…she loved James Potter.

It was quite an occurrence. Here's how it happened and what happened as a result.

Lily woke up sweating. Her face was flushed and she was shocked to find that she was gasping for air. She'd had a dream, not that this was a big deal. No, it was the contents of the dream that was a big deal. She'd dreamt that she was lying on her side under the oak tree down by the lake, reading a book when James Potter had come up and lain down alongside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Lily had laughed and James had smiled and buried his head in her hair before kissing his way up her neck to her lips. Instead of jumping up and screaming at him, a she normally would have done she had rolled over to face him and kissed him back. After a long while of exchanging kisses James had pulled away sighing and looking into her eyes. "You know I love, don't you?" He'd asked, and instead of laughing and telling him that he was confused between sexual frustration and love Lily had smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I love you too", and then she'd woken up.

Lily sat up in her bed and sighed heavily, thinking that she should probably be getting up. She pondered what she should have for breakfast, trying to decide what she really wanted. Fruit would be nice, stewed fruit with vanilla and honey. Yes, that sounded good. It had to have vanilla though; she loved the smell of vanilla. It was one of her favourites smells along with that of nectarines, Chanel perfume and that beautiful smell James had, of grass and pines and sandalwood. Wait a second; she did not just think that, she did not just think that she, Lily Evans, loved the smell of James Potter. She did not love James Potter who had asked her out everyday since fifth year. The same James Potter that always ran his fingers through his hair because he thought it made him look good, although Lily had to admit James had stopped asking her out this year and running his fingers through his hair did make him look really hot, especially when it was a warm day and he had unbuttoned his shirt at the top and loosened his tie…

Lily groaned and slapped the palm of her hand to her head trying to clear her thoughts. She continued to lie there in her bed considering her latest dilemma until finally, with a sigh she realised that there was no way around it, she was in love with James Potter and she probably had been for sometime. So she decided she better face her new and much more important predicament…what she was going to do about it.

And that's when she came up with "The Operation".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Planning

The Operation was a plan to seduce James. Why? Because Lily was too proud to admit that she liked James straight out, to his face. No, she needed to lure him in, to make him ask her out one more time, so she could finally "give in" and give him one chance. What better way than to seduce a guy through the oldest way possible… his "other head".

The Operation came into action on April 2nd 1977. After weeks of planning Lily had decided she was ready to begin (A.N. Lily is extremely intelligent so I figured she'd probably put a lot of planning into this)

It began with a pair of knickers…if you could even call them that. While James was at Quidditch training Lily had slipped out of her room holding a very skimpy black lace g-string. She had walked over to James's bedroom door, where a basket of clean folded washing sat and she'd carefully slipped the knickers in between James's clothes. Then, happy with her work, she'd curled up on the couch with a book. When James had returned from training she asked for James to put away the washing that sat outside his door, using the excuse that she had almost tripped over it. James complied and then told Lily that if there weren't any Head duties he had to complete he was going to have a bath in the Heads Bathroom. Once Lily was sure that the door was locked she raced into James's room to check the whereabouts of her knickers…and she found them under his pillow. Making her way back to her room Lily had ticked of the first box on her list…James had found, and kept her knickers.

"Um, Potter, you haven't by any chance, err, seen a pair of underpants have you? It's just that I've lost a pair and all the others are in the wash." Lily pretended to be extremely embarrassed about having to ask him but she knew she had to make sure he knew that the underpants were hers; it was all part of the overall plan. Glancing up she was thrilled to see James had turned the colour of beetroot and he gulped before answering her "Ah, um, I don't know, I'll just check…" He disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later with her knickers in his hand and a book held over his lower regions. Lily suppressed a smirk as she took them back of him and she tried to act out an embarrassed but relieved thanks. "Thankyou, um, James. I really needed these 'cause otherwise I'd have to go without knickers until the washing came in", and with that Lily turned and fled to her room, slamming the door and casting a silencing charm before she burst into loud, long laughter. Even in her wildest dreams Lily could not have imagined the look on James's face when he realised that the very sexy black lace g-string he had found actually belonged to Miss Goody-Good Head Girl, Lily Evans.

A week or so passed with Lily spending most of the time planning. Enlisting the help of her best friend Alice, Lily plotted her next move quietly. She wandered around the Common Room in skimpy pyjamas or wrapped in only a towel, purposely getting caught by James. Sometimes she would leave her bra or knickers lying around and once, after asking James levitate all the dirty washing down to the house elves, she "forgot" there were no towels and had to make her way from the bathroom to her bedroom completely naked, once again getting "accidentally" caught by James. Then, finally, the day came. It was a Saturday, one of the ones that a Quidditch match was planned, and while James spent the whole day out preparing, playing and then celebrating the game, Lily spent the entire time in the Head Quarters with her friends, being completely made-over. Lily was waxed and scrubbed (by magic of course) and then her friends got to work with spells that made hair soft, straight and shiny, her skin beautiful and silky, her eyes bright and gorgeous and her make-up natural and stunning. Once finished the girls evacuated the room and Lily changed into her black lacy g-string and a large Griffindor Quidditch jumper, which reach just low enough not to show her underpants. When James returned to the Head Quarters Lily was leaning over the back of the couch with her back to him, Quidditch shirt hitched up enough to reveal her sexy black panties. Lily was talking loudly with Alice through a two-way mirror and James stopped when he heard their conversation.

Alice: "So, tell me exactly what this dream was that you had last night, Lily"

Lily: (sigh) "Okay well you know how I told you about how I asked James to give the house elves all the dirty washing a little while back and then I forgot that I didn't have a towel and I had a bath and had to run back to my room naked?"

Alice: "Yeah"

Lily: "Well in my dream it happened again but when I was returning to my room I bumped into James who was already ready for bed and was therefore only wearing a pair of boxers"

Alice: "OMG! No way"

Lily: "Now, as you can probably imagine seeing James Potter in only his boxers can make a girl pretty horny and as James and I were trying to pass each other we kept getting closer and closer till we were rubbing up against each other, and then I noticed that he was really hard and I just couldn't resist any more."

Alice: "No way"

Lily: "So I kind of just let my hand cup him, through his boxers and when I did he kinda just lost control and pressed me up against the wall"

Alice: (really breathy voice) "You're joking"

Lily: "Then he was kissing me and then he stopped because he realised what he was doing and he started apologising and I just rubbed my hip against him and he moaned and it felt so good that I could do that to him so I leaned over, right next to his ear and whispered 'Shut up and fuck me'."

Alice: (shocked) "LILY!"

Lily: "And he was really shocked, but he did"

Alice: "Lily I can't believe you swore and lost your virginity to James Potter in a dream…did you like it?"

Lily: "Alice this James Potter we're talking about here…James-seriously-hot-makes-me-horny Potter and you're asking if I enjoyed it?"

Alice: "I'll take that as a yes"

Lily: "Of course I did! Now can we stop talking about my dream because it's really turning me on and James is going to be back from the party soon and I need all my strength to resist jumping on him."

Alice: "You make that sound as if that would be a bad thing"

Lily: (warning voice) "Alice, let me go and have my bath"

Alice: "All right, go. You be a good girl and don't do anything I wouldn't"

Lily snorted and flipped shut the mirror, tossing it onto her bed and closing the door so she could undress for the bath. Hidden in the shadows James took a couple of deep breaths, suddenly noticing that his pants were far too tight. Making up his mind quickly he stripped and tiptoe to the bathroom where he jumped in at the far side of the huge pool-like bath that filled the room. Listening carefully he heard Lily make her way in and he ducked under the water, making it appear as if the room was empty.

Lily slid delicately into the water, rubbing her hands over her tired body jumping when she felt two hands that were not her own stroking and massaging her shoulders. "I hear someone had a rather pleasant dream last night" James whispered in her ear, his voice husky. Lily smiled and turned around to face him, her eyes wide and innocent "Pleasant dreams" she pondered aloud "Can't say I remember".


	3. Fulfilling

Sorry for the delay some technical and mental problems.

Big thank-you to my first ever reviewers:

CaTcH Me WhEn I fall-XoXo, mrspadfoot4eva and zuska1985

You were very nice to me…

Warning: The following chapter contains excessive mush (aka fluff, sappy stuff etc.) and possibly some smut…you were warned (excessive fluff any clichés…I've tried to use as few as possible)

Now on with the story…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hear someone had a rather pleasant dream last night" James whispered in her ear, his voice husky. Lily smiled and turned around to face him, her eyes wide and innocent "Pleasant dreams" she pondered aloud "Can't say I remember".

James smirked and slid his hands off Lily's shoulders "accidentally" brushing his thumb across the top of her breast, making her gasp. "It's not good to tell lies, Lily-Flower," whispered James, "You might just have to be punished". Lily chuckled softly and placed her hands on James' shoulders before slowly, teasingly sliding them down his chest towards his waist.

"As much as I'd love to find out what that punishment is James, I really must be going. Being in this room is making me far too _hot_ and _wet_." She dodged around James and dived under the water, swimming over to the edge of the bath and climbing out. James growled as he tried to run after her, struggling against the water.

Lily screamed with laughter as James chased her out of the bathroom and she quickly sprinted to her room, locking the door behind her. She giggled when James tried desperately to open the door and had fight desperately for self-control when James pleaded with her to come out. It wasn't part of the plan for Lily to leave yet but she was quickly reconsidering her schedule. No, he'd have to wait, the more intense the suspense the better the reward.

"Its no use pleading with me," Lily called out to him "We've got patrol tonight and there's no way you're getting out of it. Now hurry up and get your robes on."

James groaned but stopped as an idea hit him and he sprinted into the bathroom returning a few seconds later with a bundle of clothes. "You'll have to do better than that Lily Love" He called back "You'll need your underwear if we're going on patrol and you left it in the bathroom. If you think I'm leaving so you can run out and grab it then you're mistaken" He grinned, but remembering his love's fiery temper, began to get dressed. Once he was fully dressed James turned to find Lily leaning on the doorway of her room, fully dressed and smirking proudly.

James grimaced, shaking his head. "Well, are you going to come or not, James. You'd better bring your wand as well, you might," she smirked "need it." She walked out of the Head Dormitories and into the corridor followed by James.

Walking through the corridors James strode quickly to catch up to Lily, reaching out to grasp her hand. When she allowed him to hold it he grinned proudly and let his gaze wander down Lily's straight back towards her backside. "Eyes off the arse Potter." scolded Lily, a soft smile letting him know he wasn't in too much trouble. "But its such a lovely…ouch, no need to slap Lily Flower"

She dropped his hand and quickened her pace, pretending to be really angry. "Wait, Lily, please I didn't mean it, it was a joke" called James, jogging to catch up.

"Typical Potter, everything's a joke. You just can't be serious…and don't dare do one of those bloody Sirius puns" Lily snapped as James went to say something. "You're just infuriating you know that Potter! You're so bloody immature! You strut around like you own the place asking me out 'cause you think its funny and…mmph"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the delay…I've broken my finger and have a little trouble typing.


	4. Finishing

"Typical Potter, everything's a joke. You just can't be serious…and don't dare do one of those bloody Sirius puns" Lily snapped as James went to say something. "You're just infuriating you know that Potter! You're so bloody immature! You strut around like you own the place asking me out 'cause you think its funny and…mmph"

Lily stopped talking as James pressed his mouth softly to hers. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips back against his, returning the kiss before catching her-self and pushing James away from. "Just what the hell do you think you're James" She snapped, her scolding losing part of its effectiveness in that she was panting, a fact James did not miss, and neither did he miss her use of his first name.

Placing his fingers under her chin and tilting her head up so she was looking at him and then answered her softly "I was never joking when I asked you out Lily, I know I muck around and joke about how sexy you are but it's only to let you know I really do think you're sexy…but that's not why I love you." He rushed on, guessing that his love was probably close to slapping or yelling…a normal punishment for his somewhat frustrating behaviour "You're intelligent, fiery, quick, kind, considerate, caring, not to mention you look absolutely stunning with or without your clothes on." He grinned and ducked Lily's blow at his head, stepping backwards so as to be out of reach for his love's menacing arms. Lily strode towards him angrily finger pointed accusingly at his chest, backing him into the wall "Mr Potter, you are…" she poked him in the chest "you're…" the second poke was somewhat indecisive "you're…despicable" she finished proudly.

"Don't you mean delectable?" asked James huskily. Lily shook her head adamantly.

"Delightfully sexy?" He tried.

Lily snorted, "More like delirious."

"What about deliciously good in bed?" He asked smirking.

"I wouldn't know." replied Lily rolling her eyes.

"Well we'll just have to remedy that won't we." Said James, raising hand to her shoulder and running his hand along her back, pausing at her lack of bra straps.

"You were right about my underwear," explained Lily at James' puzzled expression "it was all in the bathroom, so I just had to go without." She smirked.

James growled and buried his head in Lily's neck smiling at her gasp when his hardness rubbed against her hip.

"We should probably be going back to our dorm now" gasped Lily "There don't appear to be any horny students out after curfew."

"Except me." Supplied James.

"Well Mr Potter, if you come this way I think we might be able to find something for that, err" she glanced pointedly at his abdomen "rather _hard_ issue"

James grabbed Lily picking her up and carrying her along the corridor bridal style, chuckling when she squealed and squirmed.

"James we've reached the dorm, you can put me down now,"

"And why would I want to do that Tiger Lily?"

"Because Mr Potter…" said Lily, in a voice that sounded so uncannily like Professor McGonagall, James nearly dropped Lily as his head whipped around to look for his somewhat scary transfiguration teacher. Lily laughed and dropped her impression, "There are just some things that cannot be done when you are carrying somebody in your arms" She ended, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

James chuckled, and lowered Lily to the ground, kissing her soundly. Leaning into him Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her tongue along James' bottom lip giggling when he moaned. Slowly James pulled back, panting, and rested his forehead against Lily's, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"No matter what I say or do Lily we won't do anything until you're ready. I'm a very patient man and if you want to save yourself for marriage then I'll wait it out with you." Said James softly, looking straight into Lily's eyes, which she almost immediately rolled.

"Aww, you're so sweet James…but I'm bloody well fed up with waiting." Lily leaned to the side to whisper seductively in James' ear. "I want you James, I need you." She pulled back smirking as she heard James panting. Suddenly James' head came forward, crashing his lips onto hers, as his arms pulled her closer to him. Kissing somewhat desperately the two walked towards James' room, their lips never parting.

Upon reaching their destination Lily suddenly pulled back from the kiss and walked slowly around James as he turned around to face her. When James was between her and the bed Lily pushed James gently on the chest so that he was sitting on the bed and she straddled him, kissing him forcefully. Pulling back James laughed softly.

"What's the matter James?" Asked Lily as he paused, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I" He replied and Lily giggled.

"Do you normally have dreams like this?"

"You have no idea"

Lily slid off James and he lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Lily knelt on the bed beside him and nervously rested a hand on James' forehead.

"Can you feel that?" She asked softly and James smiled and nodded.

Lily placed a finger on the tip of James' nose "What about that" again a nod. Lily leant forward and gave James a gentle lingering kiss on the lips, smiling when he again nodded. Unbuttoning the top few buttons of James' shirt she gently trailed her nails along the exposed skin. "That?" she asked gently. "Y-y-yesss" stuttered James.

Lily giggled and continued unbuttoning his shirt placing gentle kisses from his neck to his belly button and back up again. She paused for a second, giving James a questioning look and whispering "What about that" and he nodded. Tilting forward she kissed him on the lips again, this time trailing her hand down his chest and resting it in a place that made James let out a strangled moan. Leaning in close to his ear Lily whispered to James, her voice sultry

"Can you feel my hand James? Do you still think you're dreaming?"

James struggled to speak as Lily ran her hand gently over his arousal. "I'm not dreaming" he managed to stutter, a huge grin on his face.

Lily giggled and climbed back over James, straddling him again. "I'm glad we got that cleared up. We now, I believe, have a more _pressing_ issue" She whispered, grinding her hips onto his at the word "pressing".

Kissing her firmly on the lips James finally took control of the situation, unbuttoning Lily's shirt and tossing it onto the floor, where the rest of her and James' clothes soon joined it. Lily found herself lying on top of James, wrapped firmly in his strong bare arms she smiled as his lips found their way up her neck before returning to hers. Wriggling slightly to get more comfortable Lily caused James to let out a loud groan, the friction between their hips and the soft brushing of Lily's bare chest over his too much to bear. With a quick movement, probably helped by years of quidditch training, James flipped them over and positioned himself over her staring deep into her eyes. She nodded, biting her lips and James slowly slid into her. A tear rolled down her cheek and James kissed it away, holding her carefully in loving arms. As the strangeness of what she was feeling subsided she rolled her hips against his and he began to move inside her, gradually picking up speed. Lily felt herself building-up, coming closer and closer to something, she didn't know what but instinct took over and she wrapped her legs around James' waist allowing him deeper inside of her. James groaned and pressed his lips to hers in another desperate kiss as he thrust into her again and again. Wrapped in each other's arms both James and Lily reached their climaxes, and as they lay there together it was as if nothing could get to them, as if they were the only two in the world. And there, still wrapped in each other's arms they slowly drifted of to sleep.

Lying in a mess of tangled sheets, her hair spread out around her, Lily Evans resembled an angel. Looking down at her from beside the bed James felt filled with sorrow at the thought that he had dirtied this beautiful being. Scrambling for a quill and parchment James wrote a long note and after folding it and placing it on the bedside table, he picked up his wand and transfigured the quill into a pure white rose, the symbol of innocence and eternal love.

Waking a bear five minutes after James had left the room Lily's first thoughts were far from innocent. As the memory of last night played behind crusted over eyes a smile worthy of the most troublesome Marauder crept its way onto her features. Slowly rising out of her fantasies she rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting up in bed. Lily looked around, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the light and the unfamiliar surroundings. Yawning again she turned her head and noticed the rose and letter sitting on the bedside table. Smiling she shifted the rose to the side and unfolded James' note:

_Lily,_

_I understand if you want to forget last night, I feel entirely responsible for not checking whether you were under the influence of any drugs or potions. I should have realised that it was to good to be true, but I was too drunk on my feelings for you. If you wish it I give my consent for you to obliviate any memories of last night from my mind, although what happened was the highlight of my life thus far. I still feel I stole your innocence and for that I am eternally sorry._

_Love, though I know you probably cannot return it,_

James 

Lily rushed to retrieve her clothing from various places around James' room before hurrying to the bathroom to prepare for breakfast.

Entering the Great Hall Lily spotted James standing at the end of the Griffindor table with the other Marauders. Walking swiftly she joined them, standing next to James, who was staring at the ground in deep concentration. Smiling at the others' puzzled faces she reached out and grabbed James' hand, intertwining her finger with his. James' head shot up as he gave her a startled, then searching look. Suddenly grinning widely he tugged her arm gently, pulling her towards him before wrapping his arms around her in a tender hug. Tilting her face up towards his Lily's lips met his, as a shocked gasps went through the entire school. Lily and James both smiled into each other's lips before breaking apart grins still plastered to their faces. Leaning forward James whispered softly next to Lily's ear, "Go out with me?"

"What do you think, James?" replied Lily her voice hard. James pulled back, confused, getting a quick glimpse of Lily's mirth filled eyes before she pressed her lips firmly to his. As James and Lily held each other tightly, lips pressed against each other, Remus and Sirius began to clap which caught on quickly with others until the couple were surrounded by waves of cheers and applause, as well as many exclamations of "finally" and "about bloody time".

So that is how the infamous James Potter finally caught Lily Evans, revealing that it probably actually happened the other way around.

Well, there it is…my first ever fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it (feel free to tell me if you did…or didn't, I don't care, but if you didn't tell me why so I can improve m writing style)


End file.
